User talk:Rtkat3
Welcome to my Talk page! If you have any comments or questions, send them here. Below is my archive pages. Welcome Hello Rtkat3, welcome to the wiki. ^_^ Thanks for contributing. Truth is because I'm managing 12 wiki I haven't had much time to get back to this one. If you really want to help the wiki, I could work with you on copying over the Wikipedia articles, and give you tips and pointers to improve your editing till you can do it almost as well as I can. I'll just give you a few starting pointers: * When you copy a Wikipedia article, you need to attribute it. Just stick at the top of the page when you copy the source from WP and everything will be fine and legal. * You know where Wikipedia uses we have a similar but a little different template , note that you don't use the two s on the two sides of the Romanji in the translation template because that's automatically done here. Feel free to look over for the other parameters and ask me if you have any questions. * When you copy from Wikipedia, there's a very nice courtesy to both other editors and people looking at the history. "''Save before editing", in other words, `open up the edit page`, `copy the source from Wikipedia to the edit form here`, `add the template to the top`, `Save the page`, `hit edit and then do your editing`. It's a small courtesy which helps other editors know what you've changed and help build on that and also recover something you may have made a mistake in changing. * Also building on that, don't pull out large things like the infoboxes; We actually have an infobox system of our own, but if you pull it off the page, or worse, pull it out before you save a new copy from WP then we don't have the information to put in the infobox. Instead, when you kill an infobox, turn the various parameters that were inside of it into a list. Just replace the | before it with a * ' and the whitespace and the = after the parameter with a ': and you'll have yourself a list of helpful bits of information people can use to create the infoboxes later. I know it's a bit of a big favor to ask of you now, but I went to Ginta's page to try to add an infobox to it, but there was no information left to use. The only way I could get that information back into the article to use would be if I restarted the article from Wikipedia, but then any of the work you did would disappear, and that wouldn't be very nice to your work. I'd like to ask a little favor of you since you were the one who did the edits and are the one who knows what you edited. For the 3 articles you edited Team MÄR, Chess Pieces, and Ginta Toramizu could you basically first replace the pages with the source from Wikipedia (Only adding the template to the top, no other editing) and save that with an edit summary like "Redoing page from Wikipedia". Then just quickly use the history if you want to make it easier, to add in whatever things you edited before. That way the entire Wikipedia source is there, and I can help you continue editing the articles and even add in a nice infobox. ps: On character lists like Team MÄR don't remove the character information right away, instead we'll individually move the character sections out into individual articles later on. ^_^ Thanks for any co-operation. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 29, 2007 @ 03:49 (UTC) ---- Rtkat3, could you please discuss this. Contributions are always nice for the wiki, when they're done correctly that is. But you're removing references, not using the templates created for use within the articles, pulling out information we can use for infoboxes and other things, and worst of all you're violating the GFDL which makes your contributions illegal. I'm perfectly willing to help you edit, and show you what we have to use in articles. But I can't go and clean up all the mess you make as you edit. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 30, 2007 @ 19:13 (UTC) King Don't bother pipe-linking the King links to Caledia's Orb, I intended from the start for them all to point to King and that to be a redirect. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 18, 2007 @ 07:08 (UTC) Contributors Hey, Rtkat3, you want to help me find some other potential editors for the wiki? Wiki I administrate don't do much unless they have a community to edit, I'm primarily a technical and organization kind of person. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 20, 2008 @ 05:18 (UTC)